The Only Exception
by usuallybored
Summary: And no matter what I thought of love. Or how I told myself it didn't exsist, he seemed to be the only exception. Songfic to The Only Exception, by Paramore


**I love this song. LOVE IT! "The Only Exception" by Paramore.**

You all know me as Samantha Bus Puckett. Don't know how that's legal for my middle name to be bus, but that's where she had me and so that was my middle name. But Melanie's middle name is Francine. The fran stands for trans. Like transprotation. Anyways, as I was saying, you all know me as a meat lovin, school hatin, violent, rude, and depressed person. And to tell you truthfully I don't believe in love. It doesn't exsist. But who would have thought, that the only exception to that rule would be a dork.

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind_

When I was younger, my dad made the mistake of using drugs. He cheated on my mom. He loved my mom, but he cheated on her. I watched him swear. And break things. He'd scream at anything happy. He'd scream at the sun, for shineing for no good reason. I guess that's why I love the rain.

_He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

He tried really hard to convince my mom that he didn't mean to. He tried. But he broke his own heart, and I watched as he tried to fix it.__

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget

I remember the day she kicked my Daddy out. She told me, "Samantha, that is what all men are like. Worthless, useless, no good. They break your heart. Don't give them that satisfaction. You give them what they deserve. Never forget that Sammy. Never" I guess that's why I'm mean to you all the time. I think what it was, I was getting to close to you, and I couldn't let that happen.

_And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

Once my Dad was gone, I knew, I would never love anyone. Because there's no such thing as love. It's what sad people tell themselves to make them happier. Because it's impossible for someone to care about me.__

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

You don't understand the amount of internal conflict I had. I grew up believing, that no one like you could ever exist. But you do. Somehow. That's when my mom started beating me. For the most part, before I told her, she was nice to me. I went to her about everything. I should have known, love, was a delicate topic. I told her, and she hurt me. When I got home, she'd say something making fun of me then hurting me. When she found out me and you kissed, that's when she started kicking me. But for some reason, I didn't mind. __

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts

Maybe, Mom is right. I can't like you, let alone love him. If we did start dating, you'd cheat on me with Carly.__

And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

So Freddie that's why. That's why I hurt you. I can't let you get close to me. That's why I lie. Because it doesn't make a difference to me. I know what I am. I know what I would and wouldn't do in a relationship. I know I would never lie to you.__

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

I don't care anymore that I'll live alone my whole life. I'll get over it. __

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

But somehow, I can't make myself not like you. You try to protect me. Although I don't need anyone to protect me. It was nice. When we shared locked 239, and my Mom crashed into the school, you were close to me and had your hand on me, as if to protect me and get me out of the way if I was at risk.__

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

Freddie I love you. You are the only exception I have. The only one there will ever be. You put up with me, you try to protect me, you understand me. That's what I have to say. I hope I can talk to you some way in Vermont. Across the country from you. Maybe we could video chat sometime or something like that. Don't forget about me.

Sam Puckett

I wondered if the nub had read it yet. I mean I wrote the song just for him, so he better appreciate it.

*flashback*

Sam sat on the couch, indian style. Crying. Freddie walked in. "Whoa, never thought I'd see a Puckett cry."

She just shook her head.

"Not even a comeback, this must be serious!"

"Here, take this." She handed him the letter. "Don't read it until, I'm gone. Don't let Carly know either."

"Okay?"

"Thanks, where's Carly?"

"I don't know I just came in." Just then Carly came hopping down the stairs.

"Hola me Amig- What's wrong Sam!"

"I'm moving to Vermont."

"What!"

"A social security came. And she's taking me there to some place. I don't know where. And I don't care."

"You're moving across the country?" Carly screamed.

"Yeah. I don't what it's going to be like there, but I can text you, or email you."

"You better!"

"Yeah."

"Freddie why are you so quiet and what's with the letter?" Carly asked.

"I- I- um, have to go, to the post office to send this letter for my mom."

"Wouldn't she be scared your gunna get a paper cut, nub?"

"I, don't, know. Well gotta go. Bye." And he ran out the door.

"Wonder why he's acting so weird."

"Yeah I wonder, Carls."

*flashback over*

I guess my family was okay. They didn't really understand me. Like the food thing. They expect me to be good in school, and they don't like me getting in trouble. I mean I hate this! I LIKE BEING INDEPENDENT!

"Samantha! We got you a video camera so you take videos on the computer!" My foster mom said. Her name is Sharon. My foster dad is Billy. It's weird. Having a Dad. They're old peeps. They had one son, but he was killed. He was in the air force I think.

"Really!"

"Yes dear, a boy from Seattle called. He said he was a friend of yours and he wanted to talk to you."

"Freddie?" I asked quietly.

"No, Mr. Benson called. Dear. You must address them by their last names. It's the more formal proper way to say so."

"Sure." She left my room and I set up the camera to my computer. My room is HUGE! I got my own T.V., computer, HUGE bed, big dresser. Sharon took me shopping the first day I got here. (And although she doesn't approve how I dress, she wants me to feel comfortable here.) And a farewell present from Freddie. It was a huge teddy bear. Carly got me a gift card to anywhere that sells ham flavored fat cakes. HOW AWESOME IS THAT! HAM FLAVORED FAT CAKES! Anyways I got the camera set up, and checked if Freddie was online, he was. I invited him to video chat and he agreed.

"Hey Sam." He said as he popped up on the screen. I enlarged it.

"Hey Freddo."

"ADRESS HIM BY HIS LAST NAME, SAMANTHA! IT'S MORE POLITE!" I heard Sharon call from the other room.

"Who was that?"

"Sharon, she's my foster mom."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"So, uh how's life in Vermont?"

"It's alright. I miss you guys, but still, it feels nice not to get beat up every day."

"Yeah."

"So how's life in Seattle?"

"BORING! Why'd you have to leave? Although the teachers are happier, we get less work. Don't know why. But nothing exciting happens here. We just have to be normal teenagers, and WHAT'S THE FUN IN THAT!"

"SAMANTHA! TELL YOUR FRIEND NOT TO YELL! IT'S RUDE!" Sharon called from the other room.

We both smiled. "I always thought I'd be kind of happy for you not to be hurting me. But I miss it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but more importantly, I miss you."

I looked away from the screen. The dork can not see me blush.

"And, uh, Sam?"

"Yeah."

"About the note you gave me."

I was silent.

"Did you write that song?"

"Yeah."

"I know the answer but could you sing it to me?"

"Sure. I guess."

"Really!"

"Gotta get my guitar."

"You play?"

"So many things you don't know about me, dork."

I stood up went to the other side of my room, and came back with my guitar.

"So it's called the only exception, by Sam Puckett." And I sang my heart out.

When I was done I looked at Freddie. And he had this blank face.

"Was it, was it bad?"

"Sam that was, that was, that was AMAZING!"

"Really?"

"Never fail to surprise me. And you, you wrote that for me?"

"Yeah." And I looked away blushing, again.

"It's really good."

"Thanks, even if that's coming from a nub."

"Sam, I, I,I,"

"Spit it out Freddifer!"

"I THINK I LOVE YOU TOO!"

After his outburst, we were both silent. I expected Sharon to tell me to tell him not to scream. But there was nothing.

"Sam?"

I couldn't respond. No one had ever. Told me that. Before my mom started beating me up, when she was nice, she never said it. She never said the word love after what happened with my dad. Now that I thought about it, I never said I loved anyone out loud either.

"Sam? Woohoo, Sam?" He was waving his arm around.

"You, you love me?" I asked full of insecurity.

"No matter what. And I swear I will never do what your Dad did."

"I never thought my Dad would do what he did either. I trusted him too."

"Sam, do you love me. Do you trust me."

"Yes."

"Then, do you believe that I would never do that to you."

"Yes."

"Then I promise you, I will never, do what your dad did."

I just smiled.

"Oh, Happy Early Birthday."

"My birthday is next week."

"Which is why I'm wishing you a happy EARLY birthday."

"Alrighty then dork."

"So since it's not completely official, Sam will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled. "Of course I will, Freddacinni."

He smiled back. "Can I tell Carly that, because ever since you left, she's like obsessed with me."

"Whatever."

"SAMANTHA! IT'S SUPPER TIME!"

"OKAY SHARON! BE RIGHT THERE!"

"So, I guess you have to go?"

"I guess."

"Bye girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bye boyfriend."

Then I closed the pop up window, and went to the dining room to eat.

"FRIED CHICKEN!"

"Don't scream!"

"Okay, gosh."

*the next week*

"Samantha, we have a surprise for you!"

"Is it bacon!"

"No, but that's part of your breakfast. After breakfast, we're bringing you to it."

I gave her a guestioning look. After breakfast, she put on a blindfold and guided me to her car. She sat me in and got me buckled. Soon enough she took off my blindfold, and we were in a parking garage, at the airport. "Why-?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Okay?"

So we sat in a waiting area for a while, then Sharon's phone rang. "Yeah, we're by the starbucks. It's by the entrance. Alright, see you soon."

"WHo was that?"

"You'll see." We sat in silence for five minutes.

Then down the long walkway in front of me, I saw someone I could never forget. I shot up.

"Run." was all Sharon said. And that's what I did. I ran to Freddie. I ran into his arms. "FREDDIE!" "Hey Sam." "Where's Carly?" "She didn't want to come." "WHy?" "Well she was jealous, and she went a little evil, and she's the one who called that social security person, to get rid of you so she could date me."

"Fun."

"Yep."

And I looked up at him. HE looked down at me. HE leaned, and I leaned. And I knew that at the moment our lips met, that no matter the distance, no one could split us apart.

And that's what happened. They got married a year later at the age of 18. Sam's mom, didn't come, nor did Carly. But that didn't matter to them, for the most part. THey got married, and stayed that way happily for the rest of their lives. they had three kids. Two boys and one girl. Freddie really was the only exception.


End file.
